1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board game apparatus and specifically to such an apparatus including means for capturing an opponent's playing piece.
2. Background Art
Board game apparatus in which one or more players move their playing pieces along a predetermined path, capturing their opponent's playing pieces on the way, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,497 are well known in the art. Also, game boards having flexible portions for retaining game pieces have been known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,727. While these games have generated considerable entertainment value for many years, there is a continuing demand for new game apparatus of this variety which enable the opponent's playing pieces to be captured in an amusing manner.